War
by Ace Clover
Summary: In which, a pairing war has begun.


This is a parody from D.N Angel vol 13 ch 03: stage 3 vol 22. There will be major OOC, and _please _do not sue me. Review please! Oh and critique is always welcome, just do not flames!

Disclaimer: D.N Angel is not mine! :(

* * *

"Risa! Get over here!" Dark shouted, he extended his arm as far as he can to reach a certain Risa Harada.

"Dark-san.." Risa reacted, she looked over to where Dark is, and responding by extended her arm to reach his. Her smile blooming.

Suddenly she felt a hand circled around her waist and pull her to the opposites direction with where Dark is. When she looked up, she saw Argentine's tan face towering her.

"So Dark Wings, she is your Sacred Maiden, is she not?" Argentine's taunt booming around the tower.

'_Sacred Maiden?_ _What is that?_' Risa thought as she grip Argentine's shirt. All of these are so sudden. First a living artwork (or at least that was what he said) kidnapped her, she woke up in a strange place, that particular living artwork don't know _anything _about emotion and courtesy (the fact he changed her clothes tell her that much), and EVERYTHING!

She was dropped carefully on the ground by Argentine. And he continued his fight (or taunt, whatever) with Dark.

"You know, I can crush you right here and now and you won't even feel a thing," Dark started, he was gripping Argentine's face. "What? Is it hurt now? _You're _the one who picked fight with _me_, by stole _my_ possession!" His knuckles are white now because of the power he used to grip Argentine. Argentine can feel his face cracking. Literally.

"_Excuse me?_ 'Yours' you said?"

Dark whipped his head to the sound source. He felt angry, no, enraged, furious, _wrath_ consumed him. His mortal enemy, well, his mortal enemy's _host_ standing there in his glory. If it's just that he won't feel so angry. But no, it's not that, in his arms, in _Satoshi Hiwatari's _arms is his beloved Risa Harada.

"Yeah! I said _mine_! You've got a problem with that?" He's all but shouted. He accidentally free Argentine from his grasp. Argentine flew over, far _far _away from the arguing boys. Then he looked over to the arguing boys. Apparently, he found something amusing (though he didn't _know_ the feeling) within this words fight and settling to just watch them arguing.

Satoshi felt his eyebrow twitch. But he kept his cool. A Hikari should _never _lost his cool.

"Well yeah, I do. Because as _everyone _know, this girl," he gestured to Risa in his arms, "is _mine_."

"What do you mean by _everyone_? You know _she _loves _me_!"

"I mean what I said."

"And how do you know that? Do you ask everyone about this, huh?"

"No need to do that. Ever heard of fanfiction?"

"Er well..yes I did. But what does it have to do wit-"

"Then you should know that SatoRisa pairings percentage is bigger than DarkRisa."

"Y-yeah...BUT as the title said, it's a FICTION. It won't happen!"

"It shows how much people want SatoRisa pairing to happen. And I _will _make it happen." With that, Satoshi bend a little so his face reached Risa's blushing face (she heard everything they said, to be frankly, she's very happy) and put his lips on hers lightly. Then he deepened it when he felt her arms circled around his neck. He licked her bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance. And she granted it by opening her mouth slightly. She let his tongue enter her mouth and explore it, while her hands tangled itself within Satoshi's blue hair. Her tongue battling with Satoshi's, fighting for dominance, but eventually, she gives in. She felt his tongue left her mouth, and gasp for inhale much needed air. They are panting badly now. He looked at her with those blue eyes of his. She didn't have much time to process this when she felt him ravished her bruised mouth again.

Risa Harada was in pure _bliss_. Actually, she didn't know _why _she let him kissing her like this. In front of Dark no less! Her thought drift to how out of character Dark and Satoshi was. But all of her thought left her when she felt Satoshi kissed her jaw line and nibbling her ear. She felt so flustered, but cannot bring herself to reject him.

"EHM." The two of them looked over to Dark who was red in face. Though they didn't know if it's because of embarrassed or furious.

Satoshi stepped to the front. "Now, isn't that evidence enough that _Risa _herself want to be with me?" His face was smug, a smirk plastered on his face. "But, if you want to, you can join us and make threesome." He stated nonchalantly.

At this, Risa blushed furiously, thinking about her and 2 smexy boys get together in a certain..._activity_.

Dark flustered even more and a little bit taken aback by Satoshi's response. He certainly had not expected _that_ to come out from Satoshi's mouth.

"Uhh..w-well," Dark stammered, and then stated once more in a firm voice,"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! DarkRisa _will _be canon! I _knew _it! JUST YOU SEE!" and then he flew off.

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

_Bitch, please_.


End file.
